There are many different devices and systems for utilizing solar heat rays to heat liquids such as water. Too often these devices utilize complex and expensive structures that as a practical matter, are difficult and expensive to use, do not adjust to the movement of the sun without complex mechanical structures, and do not efficiently transform the light rays into usable heat energy in the fluid. Thus while there are large demands for such heated fluid, as in heating systems for houses, swimming pools and the like, practical and commercially feasible structures to transform light rays into heated water have yet to be devised.
So it is advantageous to have a relatively simple and easy to construct and use device for focusing heat rays from sun light into a fluid medium, such as water or the like, and to efficiently heat same while maximizing the heat from the light rays received.